The demons come out to play
by Fansluv16
Summary: Leah has lived happily with Cullens and even has grown to love them but when old demons come back haunt her. Which cullen will be there to save her from herself ? Warring does contain non- sexual spanking of teenage shapeshifters/vampires. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter - 1 Leah's new life. disclaimer I own nothing sadly.

Leah (P.O.V.)

Today was the last day of school. The last time I would see my boyfriend Adam. I shouldn't be upset, I haven't imprinted on him and I wasn't going to. I had moved before. The first time was when Jacob, Seth and I decided to live with the Cullens. We followed Jake and he followed Renesmee Cullen, his imprint. We moved to a house in a small town in South Canada. It was a peaceful and an easy-going town but there wasn't a lot things to do. We only lived there for five years. I soon learnt that the reason for moving here was that it was safer if we lived in a less populated area until everyone became adjusted to living together. During this time, little Nessie has fully matured. She and Jake are now dating. Seth dates random girls but never gets too attached. After that we have moved to a town in North Canada. A much more populated city. This was also a test to see if we could blend in. And it worked out. Since the plan worked we stayed here longer, and that's when I met Adam. One day he asked me out, in English class, and I became enchanted. His dark brown eyes and light Caramel complexion, his strong and defined muscles. He was truly handsome for a human. It was the first time I had been in a relationship since Sam.

''Leah don't be late for school'' I heard Esme say, from the outside of my door. Pulling me from my thoughts before they turned negative. She was such a motherly person, and you couldn't help but to love her like one.

''I won't. I'm getting up now'' I wonder if I just stay in my room that it will make it easier for me to live through this day. Maybe if I don't get up the day won't start.

''Leah don't lie to me young woman! Now get up!'' Esme spoke again with a stern tone that actually startled me. It was rare that she ever used that tone. I quickly got up and went to the shower. After a hot and relaxing shower I went to my wardrobe. I easily picked out something to wear, thanks to Alice. I had tons and tons of clothes. And when I say tons I really mean tons of clothes. Alice was so bubbly and positive that it was hard to live with her and not be happy. My first big shopping trip was with her and I enjoyed myself. Especially when she pointed at the specific shop and then I pointed at the same one. Wherever she shops, I shop. After I finished getting dressed I made my way downstairs to get some breakfast.

''Morning sis.'' Seth said while still stuffing his face.

''Morning bro.'' I said as plain as ever.

''Whats got your panties in a notch sis.'' Emmett said making his way down stairs while hand in hand with Rose.

''Shut up Emmett!'' I yelled unnecessarily loud.

''Wow that was loud and pointless.'' Rosalie said while covering her ears.

''Whats with all this yelling. I only have couple more minutes of peace before I have to leave for work, and I planed to enjoy them.'' Carlisle said while he casually walked into the kitchen. His eyes went from Emmett to me. None of us dared to speak.

''Leah Cullen, could you please explain why do you feel the need to yell this early?'' He questioned me with a look of pure frustration.

''Ugh, sorry Carlisle. I wasn't up for Emmett and his jokes today. Sorry.'' I said, sounding like a child.

''Its alright Leah, just don't let it happen again, please. And you Emmett Cullen, what did I say about joking all the time?'' Carlisle said to Emmett.

''Umm, uh not to joke all the time.'' He said. The look on his face was priceless.

''Thats right young man, and if I catch you bothering one of your siblings again this early, you will find yourself in my study. Am I making myself clear?'' He asked Emmett.

''Y-yes sir I promise it won't happen again.'' He said with the look of a child who just got caught stealing from their mothers purse. No one wanted to visit Carlisles study. At first I didn't understand what was so bad about the horrid study. Then one day, while me and Jake where out running, I saw. I saw the spanking that Jake had received for acting like a child with Rose; They never get along. It wasn't something I wanted to experience. If that spanking had Jacob crying then I know I would definitely be sobbing like a 2 year old.

''I think I forgot to do my homework last night.'' Emmett said as he flashed up the stairs.

''You better run'' Carlisle said laughing. Everyone joined in the laughter as I sat down and ate my breakfast. I loved it here with the Cullens. They were a family or should I say my family. It wasn't easy living with them at first but they grew on me. I loved my family. I still had people I loved in Forks and in La Push, but this is where I belong.

''Hey, you ready.'' Alice looked at me. Her usual happy-go-lucky self.

''Yeah, I'm sorry I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice you and Jasper had come down.'' I quickly say. Everyone had came down into the kitchen. Silently waiting for me to finish eating.

''Have a nice day at school, kids.'' Esme said as we all started to pile into cars.

The drive to school was as usual. I always drove with Alice and Jasper, or Jake and Nessie. I remember the first time I had to learn the cover up story. It's the same one here. Bella, Alice, Ness and Edward are freshman. Jasper, Seth and I are in the 10th grade. While Jacob, Rosalie and Emmet were in 12th. Bella, Ness and Edward are brother and sister. Just like Jacob, Seth and I. My biggest fear was that I would slip up and cause us to move. After a couple of days practicing, it became like a second nature to me. The first days were simple. I followed the schedule and at lunch we all sat together. It wasn't untill the third week of school that Adam had asked me out. I was surprised by it because I didn't even knew he liked me. The first person to know was Alice. I had grown a close relationship to her. She was like a sister I never had. She dressed me and told me not be nervous. Then I talked to Esme because I was afraid that he would try to go too far with me. Being the mother figure that she is, she reassured me that everything was fine and oddly enough I went to Carlisle to ask what time I need to come a home. He smiled and told me 10:30 was fine. The date was simple, movie and dinner. Then he dropped me off home on time. I wasn't expecting a fairy tale kiss that leaves the girl struck with love, but I was hoping it would happen. I later learnt that Seth and Emmet had followed me on my date; How could I not notice. I was mad but soon realized that they where only being the over protective brothers.

''Come on Leah, we're here.'' Said Alice.

A/N: Hey guys/gals this is my redo of demons come out to play. Please tell me how you feel and what do you think, in your review. Reviews make the world a better place!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The demons come out.

Disclaimer; I still on nothing sadly but maybe if I ask S.M. nicely maybe I can have Alice?

I let my gloomy mood follow me into the school. When I arrived to my first subject, history, I looked for Adam. But I couldn't find him. I gave up and took my seat next to Jasper. I let my mind wander since Mr. Johnson wanted to take the day easy, we didn't do anything particularly. We simply watched a movie about the civil war. Jasper had to be the only one enjoying this. I was to occupied to care. Where was Adam? Was he late? Then I started to feel calm waves come over me, as I silently thanked Jasper. He must have noticed my mood changing for the worst.

''Thanks Jasper.'' I said while looking at him. He just gave me a smile and told me not to worry.

''No problem.'' He was right. This was only the last day of school. I could still see him during the summer time until we officially move. The problem was that we were transferring to a town in Maine. This town was much more populated than Forks, and the town we are currently in. But Scarbrough M.E. has about 16,120 people in it. It was a spread out city. I was excited, at first, but that was before I find out that we were moving so soon.

''Whats up Leah, where's Adam?'' Keith said. Just wanting to be a jerk and state the obvious that Adam wasn't with me.

''Keith, shut up. I'm not in the mood.'' I spit at him. Keith was one of the many boys that wanted me. He was nice at first to get what he wanted but when I said ''no'', he became a jerk.

''When are you ever in the mood.'' He came back with.

''Go to hell.'' I said with a devilish smile.

''Keith I advise you to do as she says, or you will know what it is like in hell!'' Jasper interrupted with a look that could kill. This got Keith to turn around in his seat and finally shut up. I didn't have many friends in school cause I just tended to stay close to family. The one real friend I had was Britney. She was a great friend and we just went together. She saw that I needed a partner on a project in Algebra class and well, we've been friends ever since then.

''Thanks bro, again.'' I said relieved that I had one idiot less to deal with. The rest of the history class was a blur. The next class I had was with Rose and Seth. It flew by without me. The bell rang as I dragged myself to the cafeteria. I ran into Edward.

''I thought you would be happy to know that Adam is here.'' He said.

''Thank you so much.'' I said turning in the opposite direction. I looked back at Edward, that was now with Bella. He laid a small his on her lips.

''Eww, that's so wrong.'' I laugh at them. They just turned around and laughed with me. They where meant for each other. I rushed to find Adam in the crowded cafeteria. I used my advanced senses to trace him. I followed him until I found him. He sat at a table on the far east side of the lunchroom. I was about to speak but then I noticed that he was with some other girl. This was so unlike him. He always came to see me and under closer observation. I knew the girl that was with him. Britney.

''Leah come with me.'' Alice pulled me out of the lunchroom. I was so confused.

''You saw this coming. How could you not warn me!.'' I yelled at her.

''Leah calm down, before a crowd forms.'' She pleaded me.

''I don't care now. Why didn't you warn me?'' I asked through my teeth. Trying to fight the urge to yell.

''Leah I only saw the second period. I'm sorry I didn't have time to tell you.'' She apologized but that was the last thing I needed or wanted to hear right now.

''Your lying.'' I said uncaring.

''Leah you know I have trouble seeing things that involves the wolves or Nessie. I'm sorry.''

I just stormed off not wanting to hear anything more. I walked into the girl's bathroom trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to spill. I made it to a stall before I let my emotions take control. Why did this have to happen to me. God just hates me. I just want to be happy like everyone else. This wasn't fair. I cried to myself. I was surrounded by couples that are happy and I'm the odd ball. Maybe Alice is wrong. I pulled my self together. I wiped my eyes and decided to come back to the cafeteria. I ignored the comments I heard as I walked to the tables that we sat at. I sat on the far end, next Seth.

''Leah, I'm sorry.'' Alice spoke, breaking the silence that had started since I sat down.

''Save it Alice.'' I said, clearly not caring about her emotions. I took a bling eye to the looks I got from some of the Cullens. I looked away and caught a glimpse of Adam kissing Britney. That was the last straw. I planed to get up and walk over to where they sat and let them know something.

''Let me go Seth.'' I nearly screamed, and that was when he got scared cause he let me go. I walked over to them.

''Really, you cheat on me with my best friend you ass.'' I said, trying not to phase and tear him to shreds.

''Look Leah, I'm sorry. We didn't want you to find out like this. And you never gave me what I wanted but Britt and me are together now, ok.'' He said with all the attitude in the world.

''No not ok. And Britney, you are my best freind how cou-''

''No Leah I was never your best friend. I just used you to get closer to what I wanted.''

All I saw was red as I took hold of the edge of the small wooden circle table.

A/N; hey guys. sorry about the shorter chapter.. thanks so much to my beta.. so far not many changes have been made but plot changes and other changes are coming as well. review review .!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Esme (P.O.V) - light is darken

disclaimer I own the thing

The children have left for school, and not long ago Carlisle left as well. I was alone, which I welcomed with a smile. I love my family and my dear husband so much that it hurts. But sometimes a woman just wants to have some time to herself. I walked past the painting of my family I had done after Renesmee was born, but it didn't include Jacob, Leah or Seth. I had come to love them so much. Jacob was much like Emmett, my big teddy bear. Emmett of course would never answer to my nickname I have given him. Jacob on the other hand didn't mind his nickname. It was puppy wolf. I only called him that on rare occasions. Mostly on his late mothers' birthday, it made him feel better. Then I had Seth, who found his way into my heart so easily. He was just too easy to love. Cute and innocent in many ways. He still hasn't grown up yet. He calls me mom nearly everyday and every time I smile. Last, but not least, was Leah, the only female wolf. She had to face too many hardships in her life. I love her like a daughter. When she first came to live with us she acted very tough and as if we where the scum of the earth. But I could see through her little act, she was just a scared and hurt little girl. Leah just needed someone to love her. I was determined to be that person, to be the mother she needed. The immortal one anyway. Things had worked out in the long run. Leah had opened up, not just to Alice and me, but to the whole family. She often refers to all the males except Carlisle as ''bro'', which was just a slang for brother, and she refers to all the females, except me, as ''sis''. This brought joy to my heart. On her first date with a young man, she had met at school, she asked me what to do if her boyfriend Adam tried to go to far. Of course I told her that he wouldn't. Then it was quite hilarious to see her ask Carlisle what time should she be home. He had been taken by surprise, so he simply told her 10:30.

I decided to paint a new family portrait, which will include all of my children. I set up the paint and a sheet at my studio. I took my time working at human pace with light brush strokes. Making sure that the light and the dark worked together for a perfect balance. Within no time I was done. I would hang this in the new house in the living room. I left my masterpiece to dry. The new house wasn't as big as this one. I was deep in my thoughts and had lost track of time. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and saw that it was already 12:05. Well there was nothing to do so I went to the many selection of books in the house. I lost myself in this book called 'The Mortal Instruments: City Of Bones'. It was Nessies' favorite. I was pulled from my own little world by a phone call. I didn't recognize the number but I still answered.

'' Hello Mrs. Cullen.'' The person on the other line said.

''Yes, I'm speaking.'' I said in a rushed tone wanting to know what this call was about. It was rare that a random number called me.

''Yes Mrs. Cullen, this is the principal at the high school. There has been an incident at school with Leah Cullen. We need for you to come and pick her up so that we can discuss the incident.''

''Yes I'm on my way.'' I quickly said. Incident. What could have possibly gone wrong.

''Ok, thank you and see you when you get here.'' He then hung up. My first reaction was to call Carlisle, but then he would handle Leah the same way as all of our other children. That was not what she needed. I could, and would, handle Leah. But I was confused. Leah, what could possibly had to make her act out. I decided to stop mentally questioning myself. I drove to the school in silence, waiting for my question to be answered. I mentally prepared myself for the problem as I parked and got out of my car. I walked into the school making my way to the main office.

''Can I help you miss?'' The secretary asked me.

''Yes, I'm Mrs. Cullen and I was called down here to pick up my daughter Leah Cullen.'' I said, looking around for Leah.

''Right this way, Mrs. Cullen.'' She gestured for me to follow. She led me down to a narrow hallway. We stopped next to the third door down. The door read 'Principle'. The woman knocked and we both entered. I heard a husky voice.

''Yes can I help you?'' A dark burly man with dirty blonde hair spoke. He was leaning back in his chair.

''Dr. Thomas, this is Mrs. Cullen.'' The secretary spoke. I was too distracted by Leah. She sat in a chair across from Mr. Thomas' desk. Her hands where bald up into fist. She was shaking, but only enough for me to notice. I need to get her out of here. If she phased the results would be devastating.

''What happened .'' I said, trying to speed up the process without being rude. I took a sit next to Leah. I could feel her move away from me.

''Well Mrs. Cullen, Leah assaulted two students today.'' He started. I looked at Leah with disbelief.

''What!'' I was shocked.

''Yes, she assaulted Adam Brows and Britney Smith. She flipped the table where they were sitting at, and not only did she flip the table but rolled it off of them. Then punched Mr. Brows in his face, giving him a black eye. Luckily, her brother Jacob was able to stop her before she proceeded to hit Miss Smith.'' He said with a mouthful. I was disappointed in Leah. What could have caused her to do this. There was no reason, cause Adam was her boyfriend and Britney was her best friend.

''Did she tell you why she did this?'' I was still lost.

''When I asked her why she refused to speak, but regardless of her actions spoke loud enough. She is being force to attend summer school detention for 10 days Mrs. Cullen. I cannot have this kind of behavior in my school.'' He spoke with a rude tone.

''Well I see, is there anything else I need to do?'' I said turning my head to glance at Leah. Her head turned away from me.

''No, but you can fill these papers out and bring then back when it's time to reinstate her.'' He said getting up and opening the door. A way to tell us to leave. He must have thought I was a horrible mother because of Leahs' actions today. But I really didn't care what any person thought right now. We walked through the building to the parking lot. I was beyond disappointed in Leah, she was always well behaved.

''Leah what happened?'' I said, starting the car up.

''I don't want to talk about it.'' She said with her all too familiar attitude.

''Leah we have to talk sometime today. I will not rush.'' I said with a strict tone.

''Whatever, I don't care.'' She spoke.

''That attitude is not needed right now young lady. Do you hear me?'' I asked. She didn't answer. I simply wait.

The rest of the drive was in peace and quiet. We pull into the drive way. Leah quickly got out of the car and went straight to her room. I went to Carlisles and my room to prepare myself. When I was ready I went to talk to my wolf daughter. I knocked on her door, but I didn't get an answer. I tried to open it but it was locked. I was beginning to lose my patience.

''Leah Cullen, open this door now.'' I nearly yelled.

''No, you are not my mother and you never will be so don't try to boss me around like one.'' She said with the intent to hurt me. And it did. Her words cut deep like a knife. I broke open the door, not caring anymore.

''Leah, I'm only trying to talk you wh-''

''I don't care Esme, leave me ALONE.'' She yelled. She went to exit but I reached out to grab her. A bad mistake. She phased and the force of it sent me flying though a window in her room. I landed on my feet, being a vampire, but Leah in her wolf form was coming at me in full speed.

''Ahhh'' I sreamed.

A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the help and reviews. This is why I love to write. Oh, and if you have any suggestions leave review. still no major changes until next chapter review review.!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. The demons played and danced but angels push them back.

Disclaimer I own nothing... Maybe if I beg S.M. I can have half of Rosalie. ( what am I going to do with half of Rose hmmm ?)

Leah's P.O.V. :

What had I done? I thought as I ran through the forest at my top speed. It all played back in my mind.

'' Leah I'm only trying to talk to you wh-

''I don't care Esme leave me alone!'' I yelled. That's when it all came crashing down. I went to leave but Esme grabbed me. I phased knocking her through a window. My vision turned red as I jumped out the hole that used to be a window. I attacked Esme. I had clawed at her and succeeded in biting her upper arm. She screamed and it snapped me out of my rage before I did any extreme damage. I couldn't look at what I had done. I turned and ran as fast as I could deeper and deeper into the forest. Why, Leah? Why did you try to hurt the one person who was always there for you? I had attacked sweet, kind and caring Esme. There was no place for me not now; not ever. I can't return to Forks to be forced to deal with Sam and Emily; the main reason I left Forks. My mom and Charlie are happy and I would just be a burden on them. The only reason I was accepted at the Cullens because I was part of Jacob's pack. They never loved me. Maybe Alice did, but now that I had attacked her mother she, along with the rest of the Cullens, would want me dead. I was nothing but a stain that needed to be cleaned up.

''Leah come home'' I heard Jacobs alpha voice, but there was something hollow about it. This hollowness allowed me to go against the alpha voice. Maybe it was his sadness from whine he heard in my thoughts. Jake and me had grown fond of each other he was a brother to me just like

''Leah, come home please,'' I heard Seth's plea next. He sounded so distraught. I immediately disregard my guilt. His plea was made to pull my heartstrings. I loved my little bother but he would be better of without me around.

''I'm sorry but the answer is no. I have no home,'' I said codly. They don't say anything else. I continue to run. It was true I had no home any more. I was alone like I always will be. I ran for hours until the sky turns dark. More and more I thought about how miserable and pointless my life is been. I hear running water. I had stumbled upon a waterfall with huge boulders at the bottom. This could bring an end to my sorry existence. I phased back to my human form. I inched closer and closer the edge. I looked down, the fall wouldn't kill me but I would drown in the water if I get knocked unconscious. I position myself so I would land on a border hit my head hard enough to knocked unconscious and roll into my watery grave.

''I'm sorry,'' I said. I'm not sure for who or why I said it, but I didn't matter as I took my last steps. I felt the wind for only seconds before I the rock collide with my head but much to my dismay I was not unconscious. My head left a dent in the rock and I tumbled into the water.

''Why? Damn it why? I just want it to be over. God why must you torture me?'' I scream in frustration. I duck my head under the water attempting death wish.

''Leah, that's enough,'' Esme said, jumping down from the cliff. I swan away from her but of course she caught me. She grabbed me, and swam back to the cliff holding me in one arm and using the other to climb. I closed my eyes and tried to fight Esme, but she didn't let go. When we made it to the top she sat me down. That's when I started to cry.

''Why did you save me? WHY? I'M NOTHING! I'M USELESS! I WANT TO DIE!'' I scream at the top of my lungs. What happens next shocked me. Esme said, nothing but she came closer. I backed away. She continue to come closer and keep retreating until I hit a

''Leah I love you,'' she said. She was in my face looking me in the eye. She tilted my chin up.

''You're lying. No one loves me,'' I said, my voice leaving me.

''Leah Amy Cullen, I love you with all my heart. You are my daughter and I'm so sorry if I have not show it enough. Please come home.'' she spoke in such a loving

''Why should I?'' I had nothing else to say.

''Because I love you we love and you are apart of my family. If you died to it would never be the same. I can't express in words how I felt when I saw you step of that cliff. I know what its like to want to die please come home, Leah.'' I looked in her eyes and all I saw was hurt. I nodded She picked me up in her arms like an infant. I was sobbing now mucus and tears where all over her shirt by now She ran at vampire speed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in Esme's arms.

When I woke up she was carrying me up stairs to her room. She sat me on the counter top in her bathroom while she ran a bath. She came over to me and picked me up and sat me in the bath. She then washed my face and hair. I watched her eyes so full of love it remind me of a simpler time before I was a wolf. When my mom and me would spend all day together when I was a scared little girl and I could just run in my mom's bed because nothing could get me there. This brought a whole new round of tears to my already puffy eyes.

''Shh Leah I'm here its okay sweetie.'' she coed in response to my tears. Then she gave me a full bath. She gave me simple commands sit, arm, leg, and stand. Her eyes stayed locked to mine willing me to follow her orders. I didn't resist. I let her wash me to she saw fit. When I was rinsed off and lifted me out in a towel and then dried me off. She dressed me in my pajamas. Finally she laid me down in her bed, tucking me in the soft blankets and much to my surprise, then laid down beside me. Wrapping her arms around me, she kissed my forehead. I welcomed the needed comfort. Her golden eyes where looking at mine. I was wrapped in her soft embrace. So peaceful and soft.

''I love you. I never doubt that. There is nothing you can do to make me stop loving you Leah,'' she said as she placed another kiss on my cheek.

''I love you to mom.'' I spoke for the first time. It was true I loved her. She was the mother I needed and wanted to have again. I looked her in the eyes one last time before I fell asleep in her hold.

Esme (P.O.V.)

I lay next to Leah in my bed. The overwhelming sadness I felt; she had tried ending her life. Before I left, I informed Carisle about the situation. After I had Leah safe with me I told the family to leave the house including Carsile. I held her tight; she had just called me mom. It made me feel like jumping and singing at the top of my lungs, but I knew that the problem wasn't over yet. I still had to deal with Carisle; not to mention Leah's up coming punishment. I laid with her a couple of more minutes, before I hear my family return home.

''Esme,'' I hear Carisle's voice. I turn to look at him, his slightly darker amber eyes stare into mine. He comes and kneels on my side of the bed.

''We need to talk; I think now would be best.'' he said, in a hushed voice for Leah's sake. I slowly unwrap my arms from around her and tuck her into the blankets. Once I'm satisfied with my work, I follow Carsile down stairs.

''Is she ok'' Seth asked me. Stopping Carisle and me on our way out the door. The hurt shown all over his face.

''Yes, she is fine, she is just sleeping.'' I said, as he reached out to hug me. I accepted the hug as he pulled me close.

''Thank you so much.'' he said. He lets go of me, and Carisle and I make are exit.

We run until we are out off are children's hearing range. He stops first and turns to look at me. With a look of sorrow etched in his face he speaks.

''Esme, what are we going to about Leah?'' he asks.

''I think it will be best if you let me handle Leah darling.'' I said.

''Leah needs your comfort after what she tried to do to herself but she does need to be punished as well,'' he says walking closer to me. ''Do you not think I intend to punish her Carlisle I will not let her actions go with out consequence, or do you think I am to weak? '' I said, looking him in the eyes and force the strongest look I can muster up. I immediately scold myself for verbally attacking my husband.

''Esme, that is the last thing I think of you. You are the complete opposite of weak. I know you plan to punish her for her actions having to do with trying to end her life, but I'm asking you to let me deal with her when it comes to the incident at school and disrespecting and attacking you,'' he said while cupping my face in his hands.

''But why is one punishment not enough," I say as, my strong look washes away.

''Esme, my sweet wife,'' he starts and places a kiss on my lips.

''One is not enough because she broke very extreme rules. Do you not agree? She tried to end her life. She attacked you and two other kids yesterday. When Edward tried to end his life; he had to face the same consequence.''

''I understand Carisle I do, so she will have one punishment from me and one from you?'' I ask to clarify.

''Yes,'' he said, simply.

''Leah needs to heal emotionally first as well. We can start her punishments after that has happened." I said, and he nods. I press my lips to his.

"I think it would be best for me to go first and allow you more time to pre pare yourself. Spanking one of our kids is anything but easy," He said and I nod my head in agreement. He placed his lips on mine.

" I love Carisle Cullen.''

''I love you Esme Cullen.''

We soon return the house. All our children where in the front room waiting on us. The first to speak was Alice.

''Mom I'm sorry, I should have seen this coming,'' she says her eyes staring at the floor.

''Alice its ok, this is nowhere near your fault,'' I wrap my arms around her until she pushes away. I kiss her head and she returns to jasper's embrace.

''When Leah wakes up I want all of you one at a time to come up stairs and tell why you love her and what it would mean if she died,'' I said, with a determined tone in my voice. I was answered by a chorus of ''yes mom''. I leave everyone down stairs and go to check on Leah. She was still sleep. When she woke, she would be hungry. I kissed the top of her head and left to fix her some food. It wasn't long before I finished and took the plate up stairs.

''Leah wake up sweetheart,'' I gently shake her. Within seconds her beautiful eyes open and she stretches and yawns. I was happy to see that the swelling around her eyes went down. She gets up and goes to the bathroom. When she finishes her business; she comes to sit next to me on the bed. Her stomach growls as I hand her the food, her face turns a bright pink.

''No need to be embarrassed,'' I said with a smile. She quickly eats the food and gets up to take the plate down stairs.

''Don't worry about that right now, your family has something to say to you. I said, taking the plate setting the plate down on a nightstand. As if on cue; there was a knock at the door.

''Come in'' I said. It was Seth.

''Leah I'm so glad your okay. You are my big sister, and I love you if you died. I would never be the same. I don't even want to think about it.'' he said, giving her a hug. Once he finished he exited the room and Alice entered next.

''Leah I love you, we have such a close bond. Please don't ever try that again. You are my sister and I will always love you,'' she said giving Leah a hug and the leaving next was Carisle. He made his way over to the bed.

''Leah, you are my daughter a part of our family. And as a family through good times and bad we are always a family. I would give up my life a million times for you. I'm sorry if I never showed you my love because I wasn't sure how you where going to react, but that's no excuse. I owe you an apology for being a crapy father, I'm sorry." My mate had said. He wanted to cry and I was not judging him for it.

''Carisle I love you too and I'm sorry for what I did.'' she was on the verge of tears when Carisle hugged her.

''Lets not worry about that to later, I love you.'' he said gently rocking her back and forth.

''I love you to dad.'' she cried.

''I love you more.'' they stayed liked that for a while. Leah got up and went down stairs. Everyone was still gathered in the living room.

''I'm sorry for my act of pure selflessness. I didn't realize how many people I would hurt,'' she said, looking at the floor.

''Hey once a Cullen, always a Cullen.'' Emmett said. Winking at Leah. Only to get smacked on the head by Rose. Leave it to Emmett turn a time like this into a happy moment.

''Yeah it wouldn't be the same without you,'' Renesmee said, from her seat next Jacob on the sectional couch.

''Who would I have to race because no one else can keep up?,'' This time it was Edward. He gave her one of Bella's favorite smiles.

''Who would be the big annoying sister and my beta?'' this time it was Jacob.

''Who would listen to me talk non stop about the civil war?'' it was Jasper now. I could feel jasper hard at work using his powers trying to make everyone feel better.

''Who would do make overs with me?'' It was Rosalie's turn to speak.

''Who would I have to talk to about our parents being married? Ew.'' that was Bella.

''Each and everyone of us love you Leah and your are a valued member of are family," Carlisle told her.

" Awww! Group hug everybody.'' Emmett said, running over to Leah and picking her up in a tight bear hug. We all slowly made a circle of hugs around Leah and Emmett.

"I love all you guys I really do." Leah said, letting the tears fall free on the top of Emmett's head.

A/N : Hey guys hope you like this chapter. Special thanks my beta, Kat1054, and Carlisle cares! Thanks for all the reviews. Re+vi+ews= Reviews ya!. They make the world a better place.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 I own nothing. Leah's P.O.V.: 2 days later.

I lay hear in my bed, after the giant hole had been fixed. Three days had passed since all the drama I had created had ended. Now that I look back at it, I feel very ashamed of my behavior. Trying to end my life, attacking Esme and assaulting my ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend. Well that last one didn't count. Carlisle had nicely told me I was grounded, and that I couldn't leave the house unless I was with him or Esme. Esme I could barely look at her I had tried to hurt my mother. Just the thought was enough to send me into a abyss of guilt. He also said that this was only the beginning of my punishments. I shiver when I think of what's to come.

''Hey Leah I'm back; I got you a new dress,'' I heard Alice's happy voice. Her and Bella went shopping, or more like Alice dragged Bella out of the house to go shopping.

''Do you like it?'' she said, busting in my room and throwing the bag on my bed.

''You know, Alice it's this new thing called knocking; I think you should try it.'' I said, she came over and sat next to me on the

''Whatever, do you like the dress?'' she asked. I sat up on the bed while she handed me the bag.

''I hate it.'' I said, the sarcasm rolling of my tongue. Her face goes from happy puppy to a kid that just dropped her ice cream. I sat from my mound of blankets.

''Really I'll take it back.'' had I really hurt her feelings.

''I'm joking, I know you where being sarcastic.'' she said, laughing and I take this as an opportunity to push her off the bed. She lands with a thump sound.

''now that was funny.'' I said, as she got up and pushed me off the bed. I fell on the opposite side of her. It was moments like this one that showed me how close of a family I was part of.

''Ha ha who's laughing now,'' she said, glaring down at me.

''Not you'' I say, as grabbing hold of her ankle and pull her down on the floor with me. We started to wrestle each other until; she was flat on her stomach and me sitting on her back.

''Leah, let me up,'' she said, well more liked growled through her teeth.

"Ya know I think I have gas or something because my stomach hurts," I laughed out.

"Let me up now and if you fart on me I swear to god I will fu-"

"You will what young lady?" My blonde and serious faced vampire dad asked. Yet another person took advantage of my unlocked door.

"See um... dad, I was going to say freak you up," My pixie of a sister scrambled to find her words.

"Ew why would you want to freak your sister up. Isn't that Jaspers job," This earned a laugh from every one except Alice who stared daggers at me.

"Let your sister up Leah," Esme said, after finishing laughing. I let her up and with both sat on the bed. The room stayed quiet after that. The tension became visible.

"Leah," Carlisle was trying to get my attention.

"Yes, dad," I said from my seat next Alice on the bed.

"Your mother and I feel that you are ready to face one of your punishments. Do you think you are ready?" He was asking me if I was ready for a spanking. A part if me wanted to scream hell no. I wanted to get this done with and over how bad could it hurt. But then again dad did spank Jacob and after he was finished with him. He was crying like a baby. I would hate my self for this later.

"Y...yes dad, I think I'm ready." I forced out staring at the floor.

"Well that's good to hear Leah, when we come back in an hour or so we will start. Also I would like the house to be cleared as well." He voiced the last part louder so everyone could hear. Why Leah? Why did you have to say yes damn it. I looked at Esme and she seemed upset by my choice. They left my room and I immediately confided in Alice.

''Alice,'' I called her name.

''I'm going to get spanked aren't I; when they get back?,'' I said, feeling a little embarrassed and it showed on my red stained checks.

''Yeah you are, and no reason to feel embarrassed about it. We all have been spanked by Carlisle and Esme before,'' she said, giving me a reassuring smile. It amazed me how she could always be so positive and glowing.. We sat on my bed and continued to chat until, we hear Carlisle and Esme return from there hunting trip.

''Well it's been nice to know you Alice.'' I said.

''You'll live but it will hurt.'' she said, getting up and leaving my room. I wait until I hear footsteps I start to feel nervous; I hate this feeling, my own gut was against me.

''Can we talk Leah?'' I heard Carlisle voice. My vampire parents stood at the door.

''Yeah I'm ready.'' I said, even though I wasn't ready.

''Leah you are part of this family and as part of this family you have broke the rules and must face the consequences,'' Carlisle said, as him and Esme came and sat next to me on each side of me; sandwiching me between them. I looked down at the floor, but Esme lifted my head up with her finger.

''We are doing this because we love you,'' she said, I looked in her eyes. All the guilty feelings came rushing back.

''So what are my punishments?'' I said in a shaking voice, I was scared.

''You will be spanked by me and Carlisle one time each,'' Esme spoke.

''Why two?'' I said, try not to show my fear.

''One for what you tried to do yourself, and one for the incident at school and attacking your mother. Do you not think you deserve both of them?'' Carlisle asks me. I was beyond sacred now.

''Yes, I do.'' I simply said wanting to get this over with. Esme then left the room. Leaving me to face the wrath of Carlisle Cullen.

"I think it would be best if we have this discussion in my study. Follow me." The horrid study. Could my luck get any worse? On my walk of shame to the Carlisle's study , I noticed the house was empty. I did hear Esme humming to her self from her studio. My walk is all to short as Carlisle opens the door. Great let the show go on. After he closes the door he takes a seat at the couch. He patted the seat next to him. I sat down and turned my gaze to the floor.

A/N ; Hope you guys like this chapter. Not that easy to write if not for my amazing Beta. I want to say thanks to all my reviews. If you have nothing to review about tell me about what you think of Leah's relationship with Alice. Reviews make the world a better place


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing. I'm getting tired of saying that anyway. It hurts my soul. The pain!

Chapter 6 -

Carlisle P.O.V

I was faced with the task of disciplining my young wolf daughter. The choices, she has made, has not only forced my hand but Esme' as well, to the daunting task of handling her. She had attacked her mother and two students at school, but the ultimate reason is that she tried to end her life. From my understanding Leah had been left by Sam because he imprinted on her cousin Emily. I felt anger towards Sam for causing her pain but knew that my anger will not solve my young daughter's problems. She had never truly healed from her heartbreak, but this was not an excuse to run from your problems. When her recent boyfriend Adam had been unfaithful with her best friend it was too much for her, and must have awakened those feelings she hid deep in her psyche. I loved her, she was part of my family and this situation was way too close to Edwards' suicide attempt in Volterra. When he returned I grabbed a hold of him and nearly didn't let go. The thought of losing one of my children was something I could not bear. Me and my wife would never be the same. As much as I wanted to talk to Leah about why she tried to, but I couldn't. Because I wouldn't understand it since I could not connect with her on the level like my wife could. To provide the healing she so desperately needed. I chose to only deal with the fact she caused a scene at school and attacked Esme and completely disrespected her. I would have given the heavier burden to my wife which was against my will. Leah's' hard shaky breath awoke me from my dark thoughts. I looked at my daughter who sat next on the small love seat in my study. Her face stayed to the floor, I too joined in. My gaze hit the floor and I took a deep breath. I could hear her heart and it had quickened in pace just from my deep sigh. I hope she was not afraid of me. I stilled myself for the task ahead.

"Leah" I called her name.

"Look at me Amy." I calmly said, demanding her attention by using her middle name.

She looked up. Leah's eyes had always been very expressive, showing her sadness and guilt she was carrying. I would hurt for her.

"Leah, you now that I love you. And you are part of my family and I will travel to the end of the earth for you." I stated the pure fact, looking deep into her eyes to see if I was reaching her.

"Yes, I know you all love me." She spoke, a ghost herself. "But I attacked mom." She then hid her face in her hands. I took this chance to speak.

"Leah, your mother is fine and she has already forgiven you and once this is done so will I."

I rubbed her back and talked in her ear. I could not see if any of what if had said was reaching her. This punishment would be about self-forgiveness and anger control. Edward all over again. I could not help my drifting...

_"Son I'm very displease by your actions. Son, why? Did u not think there where some flaws in what you were told? You too know that the wolves interfered with Alice's visions. But instead of being logical you go off and try to end your life!" I withheld the yell forming in my throat. I wanted to take my belt to his bare back side right now._

_ "Dad... I'm sorry I thought I lost her. I-I just thought it was over."_

_ My son cried. I nearly lost my grip on my own sadness. I had never heard his voice so pale. Only one other time when he was a sick boy on his death bed._

"But, you must be mad I could have really hurt mom what if -"

"That would have never happened. Leah it is ok. Esme is fine."

I instantly cut her off, stopping her from saying that sentence. I had relived those events with in my mind. The thought of my Esme having to go through that, made me loss for words. Focusing back on Leah, I decided that getting her to elaborate will help more.

"Amy, tell me how that day went." I commanded her, as she sat up. She took a needed breath and began.

''It started when I got to school and Adam wasn't there. I soon saw him at lunch with Britney. They were kissing and it made me mad. That's when I flipped their table and punched Adam. When Esme came to pick me up, I was beyond mad. I ignored her in the car and took out my anger on her. She tried to talk to me at home but I phased... and... I attacked mom.'' She cried, as I came over and hugged her. I waited for her to stop before I spoke.

''I'm happy that you where honest and I'm proud of you Leah, but there is no excuse for you to attack your mother or two other people. Am I making myself clear?'' I said, with a strict tone. I scared her with my tone of voice but it was time for me to be tough on her.

''Yes sir, I said I'm sorry.'' She said letting her attitude more present than ever.

"Leah Amy Cullen, I suggest you lose that attitude. It will only make things worse for yourself." I stated and her attitude washes away.

"Sorry Carlisle, I just got mad. I mean you're treating me like a child." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Leah have your actions not been that of a child. You acted out of anger and attacked your mother and made a scene at school by assaulting two other students. Then if that wasn't enough you ran away and nearly killed yourself. Trying to run from your problems is never a good idea Amy and I'm very disappointed in you." I had a mouthful of other things I had to say. But it was taking its effect as she didn't deny any of my words. My she-wolf daughter once again placed her head in her hands in trying to hide her tears.

"Dad, I..I'm Sorry. I don't know what else to say, please forgive me dad." She mumbled through her hands. I could see the tears falling. I picked her up and sat her in my lap and embraced her in a hug. She buried her head I'm neck crying and I rubbed her back gently.

"Shh, once this is over you will be forgiven, tell me when you are ready to begin." I was ready to put this behind me and so was she. I waited and slowly she calmed down. I still was rubbing her back. And I took this opportunity to inform her about her punishment.

"Leah, your spanking will be on the bare and I will lay you over my lap." I pulled her up to face me, to make sure that she was not to challenge my decision on her punishment. Her lips twitched to move but not a sound came out.

"Good girl." I said, praising her as I was pleased that she has submitted to me, and that this will be over for both of us quicker than I thought.

"Dad, I'm ready" She looked me in the eye and gave me another simple nod. I had her stand and then laid over my lap. Once I finished adjusting her to my liking, I then pulled down her pants and panties.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I asked out of sympathy.

"Yes dad, I'm ready and I want to be forgiven and for this to be put in the past." She breathed out a shaky voice, clearly nervous. I decided to begin, and like all of my children who have been over my lap, she was not ready for the first smack. I only heard a slight yelp. As much as I wanted to give Leah a moderate spanking I couldn't. For her sake, this spanking must be hard and long, cause she must understand the danger she put herself in and the potential danger she put the family in. She must get control of her temper. I continued to spank her, making sure she could feel the sting with each smack.

"Oww, da-ad I'm sorry please stop." She begged. This was killing me from the inside. I stilled myself and picked up the pace.

"Ahhh da-ad... I'm... s... sorry, it w... won't hap... pen, again... dad." My Amy cried, in between spanks.

"Why are you receiving this spanking?" I asked, starting the lecture. I kept warming her bottom while I waited for a response.

"Owww dad stop." She had yelled out as she started to sob. I focused on giving her hard and slow swats.

"Why are you getting this spanking Leah and don't make me repeat myself again." I said, harshly increasing the force of my hand on my irresponsible wolf daughter.

"I was irresponsible and I was very disrespectful to mom." My naughty wolf daughter said in response to my hand against her bottom.

"That is not all, Leah" I said. Giving her the hardest smacks yet

"Owww... Da-ad... owwie, please stop." My fractious child, cried out. "Ok daddy, I'm sorry I shouldn't have attacked Adam and Britney." She yelled. Hurting my ears a little.

"That's much better. You are almost done." I gave her 5 hardest swats I could manage without hurting her. Her bottom was a deep red color. Ending her spanking I pulled her up and made sure that her bottom was not touched by thing.

"I'm sorry daddy I am.'' She cried.

''I know, shhh, it's okay now Amy, I love you.'' I held her close to me.

''Love you too daddy.'' She said. I placed a kiss on her cheek and gave her the needed time to calm down. Her breathing had slowed down. She was still in my embrace until I felt her pull away.

A\N; hope you guys like this chapter. I love the reviews I'm getting. special thanks to Carlisle cares. If you have nothing to review tell what you think about the sweetest moment with Esme and Leah. Reviews make the world a better place.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. I'm getting tired of saying that anyway. It hurts my soul. The pain!

Chapter 7 -

A Greater Understanding.

Leah's P.O.V.

I pulled away from Carlisle' hold and he let me stand up. He stood up as well as if to escort me out.

"Am I free to go now." I said, feeling a little embarrassed that me, a 22 year old, just called my adopted father daddy.

"Oh, now I see verry well, you can go, I love you Amy." He said, Giving me a smile, probably seeing my embarrassment. I left the horrible study behind and made my way to my room. It was quiet, maybe because Esme left with everyone so I wasn't too embarrassed. I greeted my bed with a floop and lied there on my stomach of course. My butt was stinging but not that bad. I got my ipad and played 22 by Taylor Swift. It was my favorite song. I sung the lyrics. Then I listened to Cold play until I feel asleep.

"Leah." I heard a hushed voice and felt a shake.

"I'm sleeping who ever you are." I said groggy and with an evil attitude that Rose would be proud of.

"Leah, its me Alice, get up." she said, then I felt a sting of pure fire on my butt.

"Alice you ass. That hurt like hell." I instantly sat up and tried to grab her, but thanks to her vampire speed she dodged me.

"Gotta be quicker." She teased. Now out of my reach and safely by the closet door.

"If I wasn't afraid that Jasper would kill me, I would rip your head off. Right now." I said, trying to sound menacing. Alice walked over to the bed and leaned her head forward.

"Here's your chance." She laughed and shook her head.

"Oh shut up I pushed her away." I laughed with her. After we settled down she sat on the edge of the bed to talk.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Umm, about 3 hours. How was it?" She had to ask.

"Actually it was bad but not horrible like you guys made it seem, like it was the end of bottom or something. Don't get me wrong I can it feel it now though." I said laughing.

"Leah, dad took it easy on you, trust me, he did." She sounded serious.

"I figured, but mom is going to get me too. So maybe I'll have it worse with her. Did you see it?"

"A little it was blurry but yes." She said sadly. I didn't even speak. I knew Esme was going to spank me but having it confirmed made all the more real truth.

"Do you know when?" I found my tongue and asked.

"Tomorrow." She said like she was delivering harsh news, well, to my butt it was.

"And to make things worst I have to start my summer detention tomorrow too. Guess it sucks to be me." I said, putting my head in my hands.

"Leah, calm down trust me, once its done it will behind you forever.'' She shook my shoulders.

"Ok, Alice I get so its best to just get through the rest of the day huh?"

"Yup. Come on, everyone is downstairs." I tried to pull back but it was no use so I let her drag me downstairs and into the living room. Where I was met by my siblings. I started to look for Carlisle and Esme.

"They're not here. They went to talk, lucky for you big sis." Seth spoke right at the right time. Every one was gathered and paired by mates, except for Seth, he just sat on the arm of the love seat where Bella and Edward sat. If dad knew he would be in pain right know.

"What is this? The Cullen teen group meeting. "I said, taking a seat next Jacob and Nessie. I couldn't help the slight jump from when I sat down. Everyone laughed.

"Hurts like hell doesn't it." Emmett joked.

"Yup" I simply replied.

"Ok, now that Leah is, ummm, what's the word, uncomfortably seated. I welcome you to the rehabilitation spanking session." Emmett said with his booming voice.

"Really, I knew it." Excited I guessed it right.

"Nawww, Leah we just wanted to check on you, it's more like a support group." Edward said.

"So I'm fine can I go now." I said trying to get up.

"Hold on Leah. Just listen, when Rose first was changed she was very difficult to get along with."

"You didn't make easy, Edward was the one hard to get along with." She said shooting Edward a playful dirty look.

"Umm, what does this have to do with me?" I asked, trying to rush this along. My comment was met with eyes.

"And I thought Rose had the attitude" Jasper said, I could feel those calm waves coming off him.

"Trying to take my tittle ehhh Leah." Rose asked.

"Oh no, and can we continue." I rushed again.

"Ok, lets not make her mad. My point is that me and Rose grew closer when she had her first trip to the study. So ever since then it has been tradition that after a first spanking we be here for you." Edward explained. It did kind of make me feel welcome.

"See there lil sis, you feel all warm on the inside don't ya." He joked.

"Shut up." I came back with.

"This is just our way of saying welcome to the family. Really you're not a Cullen until you have met Carlisle' hand of steel." Jasper added in joking.

A/n: I'm back yeah hope you guys missed me. please review.


End file.
